Not Like The Rest
by KB0408
Summary: Set in Australia, 1875. Lizzy and her sisters are left a ranch after the death of their parents during a stage holdup. Its soon after this people realise Lizzy is Not like the rest when she takes over her fathers role. What will a Mr Darcy think of this?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So Although I have written two fics for NCIS this is most definetely different. I absolutely love Pride and Prejudice, it is my favourite story of all times! :D Why wouldn't it be when it includes Mr Darcy! Anyway this is not modern day but it is not as old as the original. I have set this in the late 1800s in Australia! I live in Australia and I love the country so I decided to set it there to be different. I am not sure if I will continue and if I do It may not be very consistent but I will try! depends on Uni etc. Please tell me what you think and if you like it I would love to continue it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Bennet stood in the rain on top of a remote hill overlooking the ranch. Salty tears welled in her eyes and she backhanded them viciously. Kneeling in the wet grass she ran a shaky hand across the granite engraved with 'John Bennett, 1829 – 1875' and she felt sobs come out through ragged breaths. Next to it laid another tombstone bearing the name of her mother, she too lost in the same stage holdup. Looking up to the heavens Elizabeth just wanted to scream but she knew she had to be strong, she was now the rock of the family that was left behind. It had barely been a week since herself as well as her three sisters buried their parents on their ranch in outback Australia. Now with their ranch 'longbourne' (named after their home town in England) they are left to fend for themselves and survive. Elizabeth at age twenty moved with her family to Australia only ten years earlier to start their cattle ranch and have a fresh start. Australia's economy although very new, had boomed with the recent gold rush giving the Bennett's a great opportunity to shift. Although little did they know that the harsh, dry climate of Australia would work against them and the economy plummet at the end of the gold rush.<p>

Elizabeth sent a kiss skyward before mounting her horse and galloping off towards the ranch house, her family's tough situation plaguing her mind. Now there was only her older sister Jane at barely twenty three and her two younger sisters Mary, seventeen and Lydia, fifteen to run an entire ranch on their own. Without the ranch they had no income and with that almost no chance of a successful marriage for her sisters and herself. Dismounting her horse she ran into the house leaving her mud caked boots at the door. Walking into the kitchen she saw Jane pouring over files that lay on the table; noticing her presence Jane looked up and gave a weak smile before going back to her depressed disposition.

"What are you doing Jane?" The eldest girl sighed before gesturing to the papers.

"I do not know what we are going to do." Frowning again she rose and put the pot on the stove. "Tea?"

"That would be lovely." She paused and watched on as her sister arranged mugs and sugar before continuing. "I will run the ranch." Jane stopped abruptly and glanced at her sister wide eyed.

"Surely you don't mean…"

"I am going to take over fathers work."

"But you cannot!"

"Jane, what else can I do! We need this ranch and we can't afford to hire another hand. I will have to do it myself."

"But you will be shunned by every lady in society! That is a job for a man, not a woman!" Her eyes were full of disapproval towards her sister but Lizzy shook it off.

"If I don't do this we will all be shunned from society because we will be so poor that we can barely put food on the table! I will not let that happen!" She stood up and walked towards her distressed sister taking her hands. "It's either me or all of us. I will be fine, you just go find yourself a rich husband and I will look after your twenty children." She smiled reassuringly as she stroked her sister's cheek. "Besides, I have never been the one for dressing up and parading around men; and you know that! I am most at home in a saddle rounding up cows then I will ever be with a ring on my finger and a household to run." Finally she got a smile out of her sister who shook her head slowly.

"You never where like the others. I never understood your love for the land; for gallivanting around all day on that horse of yours with mud on your boots." A stray tear trailed down her cheek as she spoke, "Papa would be so proud, you are just like him. How can we ever thankyou enough for this." Lizzy gave her sister a tight squeeze before helping her with the tea.

* * *

><p>"But you must come Lizzy! There is some knew people arriving and they have also come all the way from London!" Lydia ran circles around her sister as she played with her dress dreaming of the handsome Mr Bingley and party who had just arrived and were expected in church that morning.<p>

"And they are terribly rich" added Mary in monotone. She only looked up for a second before returning to the pages of her philosophy book.

"I have work to do Lydia." Lydia pouted at her older sister before continuing her rant.

"But Lizzy not even Papa worked on Sunday's! Plus I do not understand why YOU are working, it is a job for a man. You will be ridiculed and you will never get yourself a husband like that!"

"Lydia!" cried Jane from the door way as she tightened her bonnet. "Leave Lizzy alone it is her decision not yours…" Lizzy looked at her older sister with thankfulness as she ushered the younger girls out the door. "Have a good morning Lizzy, we will be back around noon." With the first genuine smile Lizzy has seen in days she shut the door and entered the carriage. Elizabeth watched from the window and waved as the three girls left for town before turning around and staring at the empty house.

"Forgive me god for not coming to church this morning, but I just can't do it." Walking down the hallway she came to a closed door. She hesitated before pushing it open slowly to reveal her father's study. In truth there was no work that she needed to do urgently this morning but church for Lizzy symbolised a family ritual and she hasn't been able to push herself to get there since the accident. Running a finger along her father's bookshelf she remembered the day an officer came to tell her that her parents were in a stage coach holdup that went terribly wrong. She imagined how the scene would have unfolded with her mother screaming and her father's face filled with terror as their coach went off the road and over the cliff. Tears welled in her eyes both from sadness and red hot anger as she thought of the robbers who were at fault for this. If they hadn't tried to run them off the road and scare the horses then their coach would not be at the bottom of that cliff.

Lizzy felt her breath hitch in her throat and quickly left the room as well as the memories behind a closed oak door before walking down the hallway and grabbing her broad brimmed hat. Sitting outside she pulled on her riding boots over her pants opposed to the expected attire of a riding skirt. Looking out over the hills she could see faint smoke rise from the neighbouring house of 'Netherfield', a stud farm that has just been taken over. She smiled inwardly as she realised the smoke meant the house was now occupied by her new neighbours and decided to ride over and meet them.

Grabbing her chestnut mount from the stables she saddled her up and galloped off towards the scrub on the north side of the property for a shady and scenic ride. Although a longer route to her neighbour's property it was her favourite trail that her father used to take her on as a child. When she grew older and her father became busier she rode the trail by herself and now knows its many routes and secrets. She knows every tree and every bump on the trail like she knows the letters in the alphabet. Tucking up her hair and pulling her hat further down her forehead she nudged the side of her horse and let loose. Although the trail was closed in and bendy she knew it like the back of her hand; and where those found it hard to navigate a horse through it so fast, she found it second nature and loved the adventure. It wasn't until the next bend where she almost collided with another horse and on top of it a very handsome rider. Her horse reared up and the man shot from his saddle onto the ground. Standing up he grunted and dusted his clean cut pants which looked way too expensive and, well clean, to go riding in. She was shocked and rode over to see if the man was okay but before she spoke his abrupt voice filled the still air.

"Are you mad riding that fast through here? You could have killed me!"

"I am sorry… I…"

"You must be an incompetent rider sir! For everyone knows not to ride so fast in this terrain!"

"Excuse me!" _Incompetent! SIR! _Her blood boiled and the colour drained from her face. Sitting up straighter she was about to correct him and give a piece of her mind but he simply kicked his horse and left without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>It was almost exactly on noon when the girls had arrived home and they had found their sister in a foul mood indeed! She prepared lunch of cold meat sandwiches and had placed them on the table but she was now cooking pie. The girls entered the kitchen and watched for a moment as she bashed the dough with the rolling pin over and over, kneading the pastry until it was almost hard then throwing it back on the bench and again attacking it with the rolling pin. Jane knew the best thing to do was to let her cool off before trying to approach what had happened but Mary being her straight forward self, made an observation that had Lydia rolling her eyes.<p>

"You seem to be in a bit of a mood Elizabeth, may we assume something has happened?" Jane scowled at her from the doorway but Mary seemed to not take any notice.

"Arrogant, conceited man! Did not even see if I was okay just called me INCOMPETANT! Oh if anyone is incompetent it would be that…"

"Lizzy! Are you going to tell us what happened or just keep calling him names." Lizzy sighed and put down the rolling pin before turning around.

"I almost collided with a man out riding this morning and he told me I was an incompetent rider because I was going to fast! And not only, he called me sir!" Lydia let out a giggle and earned three glares before she stopped and apologised.

"Do not take any notice of him Lizzy, you most likely will never see this man again." Jane, the voice of reason, concluded reassuringly and Lizzy just looked at her flatly.

"I hope your right Jane, because if I do I will make sure he is sorry he ever spoke a word." Jane just sighed before putting down her bonnet and getting out plates for lunch. When the table was all set and the four girls sat down to eat they said a quick prayer before Lydia burst into conversation about the new arrivals.

"Charles Bingley is adorable! And he is apparently very rich, for they have almost rebuilt the whole stud farm over the hill and it will be the biggest one in the whole district! But I did not see the rest of the party for they stayed at home. It was meant to be just himself as well as his good friend Darcy to help set things up. But then his sister Caroline Bingley came also, voluntarily! I would have no clue why such a woman of the Ton would come all the way to live out here in the bush!" Lydia turned up her nose at this because she has been complaining about moving out here for the past ten years! "Anyway I hear that Darcy is twice as rich as Bingley, if not more!" Lydia beamed at the prospect receiving an eye roll from Lizzy.

"Lydia do you do anything but gossip!" Lizzy proclaimed earning her a glare.

"I heard it all from Mariah Lucas! Her father is the mayor so he knows all about it. Plus they are to hold a dance at the end of this week!" Lydia squealed before standing up and dancing around the table. They all laughed at this before finishing their lunch and clearing the table.

* * *

><p>After lunch Elizabeth went for another ride to check the fencing along the west paddocks and the heat again forced her to tuck her hair under her hat to cool her neck. Satisfied with what she saw she gave orders to the farm hands to move the cattle and headed back towards the ranch house. From a distance she could see her sisters standing outside as they spoke to two men on horses. Curious and not wanting to miss them she nudged her horse to go faster and when she arrived she almost fell of the horse in shock. He was yet to look at her but she recognised his face instantly. Forgetting about her appearance she jumped off her mount and stood beside Jane who had the full attention of one of the riders. The man from this morning seemed bored and out of place next to the cheerful man and Lizzy found her attention fully drawn to him. Her face felt hot as anger again rose within her. It took a while but he finally shifted his gaze and when he saw her his eyes widened in surprise before narrowing slightly and she too returned the gesture.<p>

"And may I introduce my sister Elizabeth; this is mainly her ranch for she runs it." Lizzy could see that surprise registered in the man's face as he gave her a once over before locking in on her face and then her hat. She tried not to laugh as he realised he had mistaken her gender earlier on. Pulling off her hat she let the brown curls cascade down her neck and around her face and to her humour his eyes only got wider.

"I am Charles Bingley, nice to make your acquaintance." Her eyes shifted to the man on the horse near Lydia and she saw the warm smile he gave her, giving him instant approval unlike his friend.

"It's a pleasure" She gave a very small curtsy which felt weird without a skirt tangled around her legs and although he seemed quite shocked at her appearance it didn't seem to bother him. Her eyes again shifted back to the more handsome yet overall less appealing man to his left.

"Oh and this is my good friend Darcy" His gaze was direct and not even a small smile touched his lips.

"Am I correct in hearing you run this ranch?" Darcy said accusingly.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Defensive

"I guess not." She hid her hands behind her back as they curled into fists and the astonishment on Charles face was noticeable to everyone as he stared at his friend in embarrassment and disbelief.

"No it is no problem at all, I am glad to have such wonderful neighbours." Lizzy smiled at him for this and he returned an apologetic look before his eyes were drawn back to her elder sister. "Well I guess we better be off, I hope to see you all at the dance this coming Friday."

"Oh yes Mr Bingley!" Cried Lydia with glee.

"And will you all be going?" Lizzy smiled as she noticed his direct gaze on Jane and his true intentions by posing the question.

"Yes, I am sure of it." Jane said with a shy smile. Bingley smiled and followed his friend who had already started trotting down the road. When the men were out of ear shot Lydia let out a giggle and danced around Jane.

"So Jane, will you dance with Mr Bingley!" Again she let out a giggle before turning serious. "But my god! His friend is barely tolerable, he hardly spoke a word and when he did!"

"Jane you were wrong. I saw him again, the man from this morning." Janes eyes widened and looked after the men down the track.

"You do not mean…"

"Yes Jane, that's exactly what I mean."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Anyway if I get enough people who would like to follow this story I will continue :) Please review and tell me what you think, I would love to know if I am to continue :)<br>**

**Thanks for reading,  
><strong>

**K****eely :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thankyou to all who reviewed my first chapter, you guys are awesome! I just recently watched 'Lost in Austen' and if you haven't seen it you must! It is a mini series where the modern day and the olden day collide as Elizabeth and a modern girl Amanda trade places. I think it is great and there are some twists along the way that are quite funny. Anyway I have just watched it so its playing through my mind and I suggest you watch it because I love it! If anyone else has any suggestions on movies or TV shows to watch that are based of p&p or are closely related please tell me in your reviews because I am always looking for something new :) Anyway back to the fic... Its time we introduce a new character and see what happens at the dance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I were Jane Austen and wrote these amazing characters... But I am not... damn :/**

* * *

><p>She felt close to tears but she wouldn't give up. Sweat formed on her brow as well as down her neck and she cursed the harsh Australian summers as she stood with mud up to her knees. The last thing she needed was to find a calf stuck in the creek but she couldn't afford to lose any head so here she was trying to push a calf out of the creek. She wondered how her father did it and even more how she would now run this ranch almost on her own with only a few farmhands. She had already lost two men in the last week who couldn't take orders from her, just because she was of the opposite gender. The calf started moving forward up the bank and she gave her best heave but before long they were both sliding back into the creek and she just wanted to scream. She looked around at the mud that was engulfing her and sighed. Once this use to be a running creek but with the weather being so dry it was now drying up in places leaving slosh in its place. Rubbing the sweat off her brow she again placed her hands on the calf and gave it a push but this time she realised she was more stuck than the calf itself. Panic set in as she looked up and saw the fields in front of her deserted and then her eyes returned to the mud which was level with her knees. Holding onto the struggling calf she tried to lift her feet but they would not budge.<p>

"God help me!" She cried out to no one in particular as she struggled further.

"I am not God, but I may be able to help you." With a hand over her unsteady heart she turned around to see a man standing on the bank behind her. His sandy blonde hair was messy around his face but it suited him quite well and he looked like a hard worker from his muddy boots and his build. She gave a shy smile and nodded as he made his way down the bank with a rope in his hand.

"We will get the calf out first I think because she seems to be in the way of you." He gave a charming smile which sent her heart racing as he threw her a rope. "Tie this around her as best you can and while you push I will pull on the rope." She tied the rope loosely around the mid-section of the calf and did as he instructed. Before long the calf was running up the embankment leaving a very muddy Lizzy standing by herself in the middle of the creek.

"Wow, you have yourself in a bit of trouble." He gave her a once over as a menacing smile crossed his face. "Well, see you later then." He turned and started to walk up the hill leaving Lizzy with her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Where do you think you are going?" She called after him and he spun around with that same cheeky smile across his face.

"Oh sorry, did you need some help?" He started laughing at her expression before running down the bank and again chucking her the rope. It took some pulling and some hard work but before long she found herself standing next to him with mud almost up to her chin.

"Thankyou" she stammered feeling quite embarrassed by her appearance.

"You're welcome" He extended his hand to her, " George Wickham at your service ma'am" She placed her hand in his as he bowed over it.

"Elizabeth Bennett" She gave a slight smile but felt like crawling up into a hole where nobody could see her.

"Pray tell me Miss Bennett, why such a lovely young woman is out here in the mud?" She stammered as she thought of what to say and not wanting to explain her life story simply put…

"I run this ranch." She stood up straight showing that the subject was not to be argued on and he tried to mask his shock by putting on another charming smile.

"Well then… It looks like I came to the right person." Confusion flickered across her face and he continued. "You see Miss Bennett, I am in want of a job and I am very good with cattle."

"I am not sure I can offer you anything, I cannot really afford to put anyone on at this time." She smiled apologetically and knew that if she had the money she would hire him in a heartbeat; she needed all the help she could get.

"How about we make a compromise. I am new in town and have no money to afford a place to stay currently until I get some things set up. You could hire me temporarily in exchange for a place to sleep and some food." She was not sure if that was a good idea or not and seemed to contemplate it for some time. "I assure you I am very good and work hard." Looking around she realised she needed all the help she could get; he seemed nice enough she thought and finally caved.

"Alright, on trial basis. There is a cottage some of my farmhands stay in and I think there is a spare bed at the moment. No promises but." He gave a warm smile and thanked her thoroughly before running up the bank and jumping on his horse.

"You will not regret it Miss Bennett, I will see you this afternoon." He nudged the side of his horse and he was gone, she only hoped she made the right decision.

* * *

><p>That afternoon George Wickham came over to move into the workers cottage. It had taken almost all afternoon for Elizabeth to wash off the mud and explain to Jane what had happened before he finally arrived, swag in tow.<p>

"Jane, Mary, Lydia; this is George Wickham. He will be staying with us and helping out for a while." All three girls curtsied and he sent a charming smile their way. Lydia let out a low giggle earning an odd glance from her sisters.

"Will you be joining us at the dance tomorrow Mr Wickham?" Asked Lydia as she swayed back and forth.

"I am not sure I know about his dance."

"Oh you must come, we insist!"

"Well if you insist." Lizzy smiled on the inside at this and only hoped she would have the opportunity to dance with him.

"I will show you to the cottage Mr Wickham." Picking up his swag and few possessions he followed her outside and across the yard.

"Miss Elizabeth, I was wondering whether I may claim the first dance tomorrow evening." She smiled to herself before turning to address him.

"Certainly Mr Wickham. It is the least I can do when you practically saved my life this morning." He gave her yet another charming smile before bowing and entering the cottage. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as she once thought.

* * *

><p>Darcy was not where he wanted to be. He missed his younger sister dearly and was now standing in the corner of a noisy hall in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Charles had insisted that they left earlier than they needed to and now they waited while people finally drifted in. Caroline had herself perched on his left and to his dismay continued to give her full attention to him.<p>

"Oh how dreary some of these gowns are! Mr Darcy do you not agree?" He took a slow breath before agreeing flatly to keep her quite, something he knew was almost impossible. Glancing around the room something grabbed his attention. A woman stood with her back to him and he took in her long brown curls and deep green dress that showed her slender figure. He kept his gaze on her for a moment before she finally turned around and he couldn't help but gape at who he saw. It was none other than Miss Elizabeth Bennett and he couldn't believe the transformation. Her dark green bodice was tight and was covered in gold thread which stopped at the waist before the silk green skirt dropped to the ground. Her hair was up loosely with a few curls escaping and brushing against her neck. Although not the prettiest girl in the room next to her elder sister Jane she had grabbed his full attention. He watched as she kept close by her sister, hiding behind a fan as the women of the town snickered and stared. She stood on her tippy toes to whisper in her sister's ear and he couldn't help but notice the riding boots she had on under her dress unlike the delicate shoes the ladies normally wear. He smiled to himself at this before realising what was happening and put on a stern face. He could not be interested in such a woman he thought to himself. She is not proper in any way and would rather run around in the mud then do her duties as a woman. She glanced over and an expression of contempt covered her features. He had to look away before any other feelings surfaced so he did just that and walked away.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe how arrogant and rude he was. She did not understand how he had formed such a hatred for her; but in the end, she had to admit she too has formed one for him. His pride shined through in everything he did and she couldn't believe how he had turned away from her just now without even registering her existence! She has gotten use to the snickering of people around her when in town but this was a little ridiculous, if only they understood the real story then they would keep quiet. The news on her parents was kept quiet thankfully, and only a few of their families' close friends really know about it. She is glad that not everyone knows about her parents but she thinks it will only be a matter of time before someone slips up and the word spreads. She can only hope that if it does happen some people will understand their situation and not judge so easily.<p>

The violins started and people took their positions on the floor. Jane was quickly claimed by Charles Bingley to no one's great surprise but Jane was too modest to realise his deep feelings and only blushed intensely. Lizzy looked around the room and saw Darcy stare at her. Confusion flickered across her face as she too stared back but when he started walking her way she thought she may be in mild shock and quickly turned around to avoid the exchange. She could hear footsteps come right up behind her and she held her breath not daring to turn around.

"I thought I had this first dance?" Relief flooded over her and she turned to see Wickham standing in front of her.

"Thank heavens, it's you." He seemed lost and she covered her mouth realising it came out loud. "I mean, I was worried you wouldn't show." She smiled before turning on her heels and heading towards the dance floor. To her surprise he was a remarkable dancer but it didn't take long for her attention to be drawn elsewhere. Firstly he had been a total gentleman and to her amusement quite a wit but he soon became quiet and continued to look wide eyed at something over her shoulder. As the dance required her to turn she snuck a glance and realised there was someone with quite the same expression looking between her and Mr Wickham. To her further surprise she found it to be Mr Darcy. The rest of the dance she watched him and found that her eyes could not be torn away even when his gaze was directed at her. The song finally came to an end and Mr Wickham excused himself shortly after. She watched him walk away and when she realised he was leaving all together she felt quite disappointed and slighted.

For most of the evening she sat next to Mary who refused to dance and instead brought a book which frankly Elizabeth thought would have been a good idea for herself. Looking around the room she saw a short man heading her way and gagged mentally.

"Miss Bennett I presume?"

"Yes…" She became quite cautious as he gave her a once over in a creepy manner and stood closer than necessary.

"May I have the pleasure of the next number?" She tried to come up with an excuse in her head only to come out with a lame 'I am not in the mood' but the look he gave and his stern "I insist" gave her no choice. She stood up with him only a short moment later and to her dismay he wanted to converse with her.

"Now Miss Elizabeth, I have not been quite frank with you. You see I do have a motive for asking you to dance for I must speak with you about a sensitive matter." Besides the fact he called her by her Christian name she couldn't believe he chose a dance to talk about a 'sensitive' matter and she was agitated. "Now it has to do of that little ranch of yours. It seems that if you and your sisters do not keep payments on the ranch then it belongs to me." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, that ranch meant everything to her father and it was the only lifeline for her family and he was talking of taking it off her!

"Excuse me!"

"Well I do think you must be serious here Miss Bennett. Do you really think you, a woman, can work on the ranch and sell enough head of cattle?"

"Yes I do!" She now had some people staring at her including Mr Darcy but she did not care; she was infuriated.

"I mean I know you have men working for you but they cannot be too happy about working for a woman. Plus they need someone who can actually do the work." Lizzy had now stopped dead in the middle of the dance floor, her eyes filled with rage and her hands balled in fists. She could see Darcy staring at her intently from the side of the room as well as some other onlookers but she didn't care for acting proper at this time.

"How dare you! How dare you come and insult me sir!" She refrained herself from slapping his pudgy face but instead stomped on his foot and fled the building. She knew it wasn't a smart move but it made her feel better all the same to see his face screw up in pain. She thought she heard footsteps behind her but didn't care, she strode over to the horse that one of her farm hands brought and adjusted the stirrups.

"May I be of assistance?" Gasping she spun around to see Mr Darcy holding her coat.

"What?"

"You seemed distressed, may I be of assistance?" She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the coat that he held out for her. Without a word she slid the coat on and climbed on the horse.

"Please find Mr Carter and tell him he will have to ride back in the carriage for I have taken his horse." With that she nudged the horse and rode as fast as she could before the tears began to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So what do you think? Please, please review because I really do take the into consideration and they help me so much plus they modivate me to get chapters up faster... Let me warn you now I am lazy at times so if its a while between updates please get up me ;)<strong>

**Just so you know this fic will not follow the events of pride and prejudice exactly but It will be similar plus I will add some other goodies for you :) remember tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!  
>Keely :o) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Ohk, So I am sorry for the wait but I had little inspiration until now haha so I have written an extra long chapter for you guys... Its a 2-in-1 haha because I am unsure of when I will next be able to update. So hopefully this extra long chapter will keep you satisfied. This took me forever to write so I hope you all enjoy it! I just alos wanted to say thankyou to all of you who have reviewed! It means sooo much to me and without you guys there would be no story so... Please enjoy it and let me knw what you think!  
>Disclaimer : Do not own Pride and Prejudice and the lovely Jane Austens characters only the original ideas and themes of this story. <strong>

* * *

><p>Mr Darcy watched from the edge of the room as the young man and woman stopped dancing and had become the focus point of many wandering gazes. He watched as her face screwed up in disgust and rage before her voice could be heard above the music.<p>

"How dare you! How dare you come and insult me sir!" She came down hard on his foot and he yelped in pain. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he watched the stout man nurse his injured foot. The dancers around him stopped for a moment before finding their time again with the music and continuing their dance. Mr Darcy searched through the crowd until he saw Brown hair and a flash of green disappear outside. Ignoring Caroline's shrieks behind him he darted towards the front doors where a footman waited patiently.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennett's coat please." He quickly dashed through into the closet after seeing the man's inpatients and returned with a black petticoat. He called out a rushed 'thankyou' as he walked outside into the brisk wind. Looking through the darkness he saw a silhouette against the moonlight and walked closer. She pulled at the stirrups violently with shaking hands and he managed to study her for a second up close before speaking.

"May I be of assistance?" Gasping she spun around and looked up stunned.

"Pardon?" He paused for a second as he took in her features that the moonlight danced across. He took in a deep breath and shook his head mentally before continuing.

"You seemed distressed, may I be of assistance?" He watched as her eyes narrowed silently and he held out the coat for her arms to slide into. Instead she snatched the coat from his grip and put it on herself before jumping on the horse. She finally spoke but it came out cold and commanding.

"Please find Mr Carter and tell him he will have to ride back in the carriage for I have taken his horse." With that she nudged the horse and cantered off leaving Mr Darcy to his thoughts. When she was finally out of sight he turned to walk back inside. She was completely different to any other girl he had met before; her independent spirit and the spark in her eyes had gripped him and he hated to admit it. He finally made it back to the building and felt quite stupid for running out in the first place, chasing after a girl he barely knew, expecting what to happen exactly? He sighed as he walked by the footman who gave a slight nod and entered the hall. Caroline was quick to single him out and perched herself upon his arm.

"Where did you go? You left me standing by myself with the most disagreeable man!" Darcy looked around the room until he zeroed in on Jane and Charles who were conversing eagerly away from the crowds. Untangling himself from Miss Bingley he made his was over briskly hoping to lose her in the crowd. When he finally got to the two of them his friend clapped him on the back with a broad grin.

"Darcy! I have hardly seen you; where have you been?" '_I wonder why…'_ He thought to himself before turning to address a slightly surprised Jane.

"Miss Bennett, I have come to inform you that your sister has taken one of your farmhands horses and retired early." Janes brow furrowed in concern as she looked up at him.

"Gone home, is she okay?" Her eyes widened in worry and anticipation.

"Yes she is fine, she just got into an argument with a man… I think it is best if you talk to her about it…" The look on Jane's face suggested she wasn't too surprised that Elizabeth would get herself into an argument and this only fuelled his curiosity. "But I do suggest you tell Mr Carter that he should find alternative transportation. She took his horse." Jane nodded and seemed to search the room for him.

"We should probably get going ourselves, thankyou Mr Darcy." She curtsied at him who gave a bow back before turning to curtsy at Mr Bingley. "Mr Bingley I had a wonderful evening, thank you." Darcy noticed the disappointment in his friends face and knew it wouldn't be long after that they would leave also.

* * *

><p>Jane rushed into the house calling after her sister but received no reply. The house was almost pitch black except for a glow under the doorway from their fathers study.<p>

"Lydia, Mary, get yourselves ready for bed." She watched as her sleepy sisters slowly climbed the stairs to the bedrooms as she slipped out of her petticoat and headed for the study. She listened at the solid oak door for a second and heard the rustling of pages and a fast paced quill. She pushed the door slowly and saw a little Elizabeth behind a large teak desk. She watched silently as her sister worked diligently through pages of paperwork and when she opened her mouth to speak got an outstretched hand in return silencing her.

"I am almost done." Elizabeth scribbled a few more notes before putting down the quill and rubbing her tired eyes. "I have gone through the figures and I think we will be okay. We just cannot afford to lose any head of cattle thou. I allowed for a few but we need to sell all of them at Rosing's to make a profit and stay afloat." Jane took in her sunken features and moved around to sit on an arm chair nearby.

"Lizzy, what happened tonight?" She looked like she had been struck as she remembered the abrupt Mr Collins and their dance early on. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair under her sisters determined gaze. "Lizzy, please tell me. I must know." Concern laced Janes tone and her sister sighed before shifting her gaze up.

"A man by the name of 'Mr Collins' pretty much forced me to dance with him and then had the gall to say that I was not fit to run the ranch and that we should hand it over to him." Again Lizzy was infuriated and stood up to pace the room. She still wore the deep green gown but had pulled her hair out which now fell in deep auburn curls down her back. Her sister did not need to question anything else. She knew how strong and independent her sister is and could not imagine the situation ending well.

"Now Lizzy, I am sure you have scared him off. I heard it was quite a display." Lizzy stopped abruptly and turned to her.

"Who told you that?"

"Well, Mr Darcy came over but he did not say too much, and then when I went to find Mr Carter he told me all about it. He now has a lot of respect for you apparently." She tried a smile but seeing her sister's face it quickly faded.

"Mr Darcy!" Jane looked at her quite confused for a second before carefully continuing.

"Yes, he said that you spoke to him and told him to pass on the message about Mr Carter…" She didn't say anything for quite a while just looked past Jane towards the bookshelf. The silence seemed uncomfortable and Jane only wished she could tell what was running through her sisters head. Lizzy finally drew her attention back to Jane and spoke.

"Oh, yes… I think I am going to retire now. Night Jane." She walked over and gave her sister a peck on the forehead before walking towards the door.

"Night Lizzy."

* * *

><p>The four sisters sat around the breakfast table and ate in silence, which for them was a rare occurrence. There were yawns all around as tired girls rubbed weary eyes and pulled apart bread rolls in front of them. Suddenly they were startled from a sharp knocking at the front door.<p>

"I will get it." Jane stated before sliding back her chair and moving out of the breakfast room. Out of all of them she seemed to be the only one awake and Lizzy couldn't quite understand her sudden burst of energy. Leaning on one hand she pushed the food around her plate with a fork and yawned. She barely slept last night worrying about the ranch and the truth behind Mr Collins threats. She was suddenly in fright as her elder sister bounded through the door with a letter in her hand and a grin across her face.

"Why are you so happy." Lydia grumbled from the crook of her arm as she rested her head on the table.

"Firstly, Lydia sit up properly. Secondly, we have all been invited to Netherfield this afternoon!" She beamed at her sisters and when none of them gave her desired response she went to read aloud the letter.

"Dear Bennett's, it would be my honour to invite you all to my property this afternoon for we are having a shooting and games party. There will be tea served in the garden as well as archery and croquet and we would love your company. Your friendly neighbour, Mr Bingley." She again beamed at the sisters and saw them perk up a little except for the eldest of her younger sisters. "Elizabeth, are you busy this afternoon?"

"No I am not, it is just… You know how I feel about 'Croquet'." Janes face showed her disapproval. "Plus Mr Darcy will be there…" Lydia stifled a giggle at the last part earning a look from Lizzy and Mary's eyes only briefly came up from the pages of her book.

"Please Lizzy!" Jane pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Just join in the shooting." Lydia quipped and was ignored by her sisters. Lizzy sighed before caving to her eager and love sick elder sister.

"Fine, but you better make this visit to the 'Oh so handsome' Mr Bingley count." With that Jane ran around to her sisters side and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the breakfast room and running up the stairs. She turned to Lydia and Mary and let out a deep breath. "Thanks for your help." She deadpanned and Lydia smirked as she stood up to gather plates.

"No problem, maybe you and Mr Darcy might get along better." She winked at her sister who only sent her eyes rolling skywards.

"Urgh!"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth set out on her mare 'Ronnie' to check the boundary fences and she couldn't be happier to be by herself. The last thing she wanted to do today was attend the Bingley's little gathering especially when it meant crossing paths with Mr Darcy. She decided that she would go to support her sister, not that her sister would be paying much attention to her with the 'charming' Mr Bingley eager to have her attention. Lizzy grinned to herself and thought about the possibility of a wedding in the not too distant future. Elizabeth thought Jane deserved to be happily married, she was made for it. Herself on the other hand wondered if she would ever be married. She would not marry for anything less than love and in her current situation it looked all but impossible.<p>

Over the next rise she could see the boundary fence and with it a man. She stopped riding and squinted against the sun as she tried to make out who was kneeling by the fence. When she realised it was none of her men she nudged the mare forward and cantered towards the man. As it became clearer to whom the man was, her previous state of calm was replaced but a sudden discomfort. When she got closer she noticed his muscular features as he tightened the wires of the fence. She quickly retracted her thoughts as she realised where they were heading and dismounted her mare.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mr Darcy wiped his brow as he squinted up at her. She held her breath as her eyes traced his features and when she realised she was staring quickly shifted her gaze to her feet.

"I am mending YOUR fence." He came back curtly. She was taken aback by his sudden tone and she felt her blood pressure rise. "I think a thankyou is in order." She felt her mouth gape open slightly and her hands curl into fists.

"Well this fence is between both Longbourne and Netherfield so it is not just my fence. Plus you did not have to fix it."

"Well who else would fix it, I saw your men this morning and they seem quite busy."

"I am quite capable Mr Darcy." His face told her that he did not believe that and she scowled under her akubra.

"Well if you are so capable maybe you could give me a hand instead of just standing there scowling." She was torn between turning her back on the arrogant man or showing him that she was more than capable of mending the fence. In the end she picked up the pliers and started to tighten the bottom wire keeping her wandering gaze as far away from the man next to her as possible. After five minutes of straining and sweating the two of them had finished mending the fence and parted ways. She only grimaced at the thought of seeing him after lunch.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you Lizzy?" Jane was standing at the foot of the carriage in a long light blue gown as she waited for Elizabeth who was adamant not to enter the carriage.<p>

"Jane I am not bailing on you. I just need to finish up a few things and then I will come down on Ronnie." Her sister looked unsure at her before slowly entering the carriage to the impatient Lydia.

"Jane, Lizzy said she is coming now let us go! She will most likely beat us there the way she rides." Lydia quipped earning a mock scowl from Lizzy.

"Alright then, see you there Elizabeth." With that the carriage moved forward and down the dirt lane. Lizzy waved from the front porch before turning around and entering the house. She didn't really have much to do at all but she wanted to ride down on her own horse in case of an early escape later on. With her own way of getting home she didn't have to wait for her sisters, Jane in particular who would be in no rush to leave. She examined herself in the large hallway mirror seeing an image of deep purple and loose dark auburn curls. Secretly she hated wearing long frocks and envied the men for being able to wear pants that you can actually move in. She hated the feel of layers and layers of hot material tangling itself between her legs and the bodice pulling in tight around her chest. Jane had made her wear it and as much as she loved he sister the dress was a little over the top for her. It was not as elegant as her olive green dress from the previous night but it was still more spectacular than her usual attire. Grabbing the akubra sitting next to the bonnet left out for her by Jane, she walked outside and pulled on her muddy riding boots. Walking over to the stables she hitched her skirt up trying to keep it relatively clean and when she entered the stables she earned a whistle. Looking up she was surprised to see Wickham by her horse.

"Already saddled up and ready to go." He gave her a charming smile and then a once over. "And may I say you are looking divine Miss Elizabeth." She couldn't help the smile that had taken over her features as she ducked her head shyly.

"Thankyou" she managed to murmur before stepping towards the horse. As she took Ronnie's reins in her gloved hand she felt something around her ankle. "What are you doing?" She said alarmed and his head poked up as he chuckled.

"I was going to give you a leg up. It would be too hard to get up in such a dress." He leaned back down and she put a foot on his hands bracing herself against the horse. With one fluid movement she swung her leg over and was sitting atop the horse. "You will not ride side saddle?"

"I do not like it. You can't move with your horse as easily and besides I plan on riding fast." She gave him a smirk before nudging her horse and trotting out of the stables leaving Mr Wickham chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p>To say Darcy was anxious was an understatement. He almost felt like he wanted to be sick and the reason was baffling him. He had no clue why he acted the way he did to Elizabeth at the fence this morning but something about her 'ruffled his feathers' so to speak and he was going to see her any moment now. He could remember seeing the anger in her eyes as he pretty much said she wasn't able to fix the fence and he couldn't believe the sheer determination that had brightened them. In fact, the reaction had gotten his heart beating that little bit faster. He was quite amazed at her capability of fixing the fence and while they were working silently he stole glances at her and smirked. She on the other hand seemed anything but happy to be there with him and he couldn't blame her after the way he just reacted.<p>

Caroline had been pacing the sitting room for a while now waiting for the arrival of guests she wish were not coming. She had her eyes glued on Mr Darcy as he stared at the book in front of him. Smiling to herself she walked up to him and peered at the page.

"What are you thinking of Mr Darcy, for you have not turned the page for a good five minutes." His head snapped up at this and he only realised himself that he had been staring at the words but not actually taking them in.

"Nothing of consequence." She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly and then put back on a charming smile and battered her eye lids. If she couldn't see him then he would have rolled his eyes but he merely nodded before turning back to his book.

"Don't think you get off quite so easily Mr Darcy." She said between strained laughter. "You were most definitely thinking of something important to you…" Again with the eyelashes and the smiling.

"Well it is none of your concern Caroline." She let her mouth fall in disbelief and to Darcy's great relief Charles chose that moment to enter the room. He looked nervous as he fiddled with his coat and dusted off his hat. Darcy knew that he wanted to make the best impression possible on Jane and ever since last night that is all he has heard about, Jane, the sweet angle. He had learnt to tune out and just nod or smile when appropriate but he could see his friend falling hard and he was worried. At that moment a carriage pulled up in front of the grand house and Charles almost jumped out of his skin in excitement whereas Darcy only felt the sick feeling return. He looked out the window in anticipation as he saw three girls step out of the carriage but when the door was shut and the carriage left his heart sank realising none of them had long, dark auburn hair. He didn't expect this over whelming disappointment that he felt and thought that maybe it was for the best that he didn't see her often.

* * *

><p>It had been about an hour since three of the Bennet sisters had arrived and they were sitting around a table outside, under a large fig tree for tea before the shooting party started. Jane and Charles conversed quietly at one end of the table and Caroline had perched herself in a seat next to his, leaning on the arm rest closest to him. Mary had been reading the whole time and barely looked up to acknowledge anybody's presence. Lydia sat eating sugar biscuits, her eyes roaming the grand brick establishment and the horses nearby. Darcy sat there examining everyone and was bored by the bad company as he took a bite of his biscuit and put it back on the plate. Caroline had tried to get conversation out of him but he was adamant not to reply with any more than one word so she gave up and sulked. No word had been spoken on Elizabeth's where-bouts and he could only think that she would be here if it weren't for his rude encounter earlier on.<p>

Soon the sound of loose gravel could be heard and the familiar sound of a horse. Turning he was rewarded with the sight of Elizabeth on top of her mare. Besides the purple dress that would bring out the green in her eyes he noticed the replacement of a bonnet with an Akubra and smirked. Throwing her leg over the left side she jumped off the horse and hitched the bottom of her skirt up before tying the reins to a nearby pole and walking over. Darcy couldn't peel his eyes away and something began to flutter in his chest. He finally became interested in this evenings events.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth kept her eyes anywhere but on the man staring at her and she was sure he was staring at her in contempt. Jane stood up and went to embrace her sister whispering in her ear at the same time.<p>

"Where have you been! It has been forever I got worried you may have had a fall!" She pulled back and tried to smile warmly. She wouldn't tell her that she had chickened out a few times and had been riding around aimlessly so she just said her jobs took a little longer than expected and went to greet the others. Shortly after she had arrived the boys went to shoot around the large lake on the property and the girls decided to play Croquet nearby to her displeasure and this even included Mary.

"You don't play Miss Eliza?" Said Caroline a little louder than necessary so everyone could hear. Lizzy's jaw tightened but she seemed to calm herself before answering sweetly.

"I take little pleasure in it Miss Bingley." She answered truthfully and received a disapproving look from her.

"Well then what do you do? I bet you would rather shoot with the men than take any pleasure in women's activities." She giggled to herself glancing over to see if Mr Darcy was yes indeed listening. It seems she had gotten the attention of not only Mr Darcy but everybody and she smiled triumphantly.

"Don't be silly Caroline, a woman cannot shoot." Darcy deadpanned getting Elizabeth's full attention. He watched as she began to walk closer to him and stopped only a meter away.

"Is that so Mr Darcy, and how would you know this?" Darcy again saw that same spark of determination in her eyes and was mesmerised for a moment before he realised what she was implying.

"Shooting takes practice, skill and strength. You do not just pull the trigger and off you go." He explained and he could only see that spark intensify. She looked down towards his gun and he picked up on what she was going to do. "Oh no, that will not happen."

"Stop me." She spat as she walked up to where they were shooting with an outstretched hand. "Give me a rifle." Caroline watched on in horror at what was unfolding; but the Bennets were not too surprised and knew what to expect.

"Miss Bennet do you think this is wise?" Asked Mr Bingley with concern.

"I know what I am doing and thank you for your concern but please may I use you rifle?" She knew that Darcy would never give up his so she worked on Mr Bingley who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked over at Jane who just nodded so he stepped forward and gave her his rifle. Darcy looked at his friend with disapproval but he just shrugged and stood back. Darcy now started to become nervous as he watched her load the gun and aim it skywards. Charles whistled to the retrievers who ran through the water and sent the ducks flying. She waited for a while until there were less of them and a shot rang out. One single shot was all that was heard and then next thing a bird fell from the sky. Putting the safety on the rifle she handed it back to Mr Bingley and shot a look at the stunned Mr Darcy before retreating back to the house. Secretly she was quite proud, but she was also burning with fury at the impudent Mr Darcy.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay so here is my nice long chapter :) Please tell me what you think! Oh and for those who don't know I am not following the story exactly! I am adding my own scenes in there also plus changing some so this is not one where they do the same thing but just word it differently no... Although overall it will be an adaption of it and you will be able to tell that its a pride and prejudice story... Anyway please review and I hope you all have a wonderful daynight/ whenver you are reading this :P**

**Keely :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Wow so I have finally finished Uni for the semester! What a relief! I am sorry for the enormous wait but life has been hectic and I will warn you that the chapters to this story will come spontaneously and spread out. But for those who continue to read thank you so much!**

**I also just want to point out that this fic will not follow the Pride and Prejudice story exactly, yes the main themes and feelings will be there… Will try and keep the characters the same in a sense (Darcy ultimately Good… Wickam not so much etc…) But I will be adding my own scenes and stuff in (as you will soon see…) so don't be disappointed if it is not exactly the same…**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mr Darcy clutched his rifle so tightly, the blood drained from his knuckles leaving them a ghostly white. He watched as Elizabeth retreated from the group at a quickened pace, her auburn curls bouncing against the purple back of her dress. He felt a pain inside him that had not affected him before, a longing he could not justify and sadness by the disdain in her eyes as she left with a triumphed stride. He had never met a woman who took everything he said as a dare and it scared him to death when she aimed the rifle towards the sky. Women are not meant to shoot, and her ability to do so only drove his infatuation in her. He could still see her retreating in the distance and used all his power to not chase after her. He silently cursed as he thought of how imprudent the match between himself and Elizabeth would be and felt no hope in there ever being one; but this would not stop him from thinking about her and watching her when in company.<p>

He wished he hadn't caused such offence to her on their first meetings but moving into such a small town basically nowhere near civilisation had left him in a foul mood. But now that he had seen with bad things come good, such as Elizabeth, he had been in much higher spirits despite the ache she left inside him. He felt someone brush beside him and didn't even need to turn his head to know that Caroline's lace gloves would intertwine with the crook of his elbow. Sighing he shrugged her off before striding towards the house, no longer in the mood for company.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the garden party and Elizabeth still fumed over the whole thing. She wished Mr Darcy did not even exist as her thoughts would always be plagued by him and the remarks which made her blood boil. She had seen him briefly in town only two days ago and caught him staring from across the street. Looking away suddenly, she quickly walked in the opposite direction pulling a confused Lydia away from some local shearers and around the corner just to avoid his gaze. Only moments later she literally ran right into him at the general store and he actually smiled! Mortified she quickly turned knocking over the jar she had placed on the counter and smashing it across the floor. Miss Lucas had been kind as anything and told her there was no charge but she felt terrible knowing supplies were hard to come by lately. Insisting on paying she dropped the coins on the counter and heard the stifled laugh of Mr Darcy behind her and she quickly retreated from the shop. Looking through the glass window once outside she saw his smirk and forced her gaze downwards.<p>

She had been thinking of the moment ever since and still was as she sat atop her mare. Looking over the rolling hills of her property she frowned slightly at the brown grass which was a fresh green only six months before. The drought was taking its toll; she had lost another heifer only the day before from the extremely dry conditions.

"I have never seen the land so dry." Mr Carter sat atop his horses with a stem of grass hanging from the corner of his mouth. She nodded slowly before looking down at the slimy trough that now only held a dribble of water.

"I think the best thing we can do is move the herd down south towards Netherfield in the small paddock on the creek bed. There is still a little water running through there and not too much mud." Carter nodded and then whistled to the two farmhands further down signalling them south. They spent the rest of the afternoon moving the cattle to the southern paddock where a small gorge lay with a trickle of a creek. Looking up at the clear blue sky she prayed silently that clouds would soon blow over bringing with them the desperately needed rain.

* * *

><p>Walking into the kitchen that evening Lizzy saw a beaming Jane reading a letter. She walked to the table and sat in a straight back chair as she undid the laces of her riding boots. Jane looked up and the smile faded ever so slightly as she zeroed in on the riding boots.<p>

"Lizzy! I told you to take those off outside!" With a sheepish grin Elizabeth slid off the boots and held them up for her sister to see.

"Don't worry I brushed them off before coming inside, besides it is too dry for them to be muddy." She stood up and walked out of the room with them and returned to see Jane once again reading the letter. "Let me guess… The letter is from your 'oh-so-handsome' Mr Bingley." Jane giggled and blushed a bright crimson before speaking.

"Yes, he writes to me about everything."

"I can't understand why, he only lives a carriage ride away you might as well talk in person." Jane again smiled shyly.

"Well he did invite us…" Lizzy shot up and cut her sister off.

"No! I am not to go to dinner or to a party or anywhere if Mr Darcy is to be there!" Jane frowned slightly.

"Lizzy, it is not very nice to refuse invitation from Mr Bingley just because Mr Darcy will be there!"

"Well, I am not going! Not after last time… He is almost unbearable!"

"Lizzy! You are so dramatic at times… But why do you have to be so stubborn! What am I to tell Mr Bingley?" Jane was not too pleased but knew that when her mind was made there was little that could change it. "Well he has invited us to dinner tomorrow night, I guess I could excuse you… But you must realise how silly you are being!" Elizabeth showed clear determination on her face and stalked out of the room, Jane could not and will not change her mind where Mr Darcy was concerned.

* * *

><p>Mr Darcy stood in his window on the top floor watching the driveway circle below in anticipation as the carriage pulled up and the driver circled to the door. He counted three figures emerging in the dull light before the door was shut and the carriage pulled away. A sickening feeling began to rise inside him as he walked out of his room and towards the staircase, hoping to soon catch a glance of auburn curls and a pair of striking green eyes. A butler walked towards the door and Darcy quickened his pace down the stairs.<p>

"I will take the door, thankyou Gerald." The butler gave a small nod before returning to the dining hall. Wiping sweaty palms on his pants he took hold of the brass handle and opened the door to be bitterly disappointed. Jane in all grace gave a curtsy and breezed past along with Mary and Lydia but there was no Elizabeth in sight. Bingley was shortly beside him as he took Janes coat and greeted the three girls. Shutting the door he felt the words escape his lips before it registered with his brain.

"Where is Miss Elizabeth?" Jane's demeanour was slightly saddened as her mouth opened and closed trying to form words. "I do hope she hasn't taken ill." He said in a slight panic.

"Oh my no, no she sends her apologies but she is otherwise engage with… with her work." Mr Bingley frowned thinking about how it was unacceptable for a young lady to be otherwise engaged with work than to enjoy a dinner party. Darcy however knew the reason she was 'otherwise engaged' and felt a pain deep inside.

After that the night passed on slowly for Darcy as he sat at the dinner table listening to the not so stimulating conversation about how humid it had been that day. The unbearable heat had him agitated as he swirled his glass wishing the time away. After dinner they retired to the drawing room for some cards where Darcy picked up a book and tried to lose himself in it with no luck. He looked outside the window to the dark sky and his brows furrowed. Placing the book down he walked towards the window, hands in pockets, searching the sky for any hint of a star. He saw a distant lightning bolt followed by the low rumble that had been drowned out by the laughter in the room.

"I believe we better be getting the young ladies home Charles." Mr Bingley looked up from Jane with a slight frown.

"Whatever do you mean Darcy? The night is still young!"

"I mean we better escort them home before the storm comes." As if on cue the night sky lit up and another rumble of thunder filled the air. They all rushed to the window and gaped in surprise except for Caroline who seemed disinterested.

"Oh Mr Bingley, we must be on our way in case of flash floods. We are prone to them in this area due to the landscape, the water all rushes into the gorge between your property and ours. "

"We will come with you!" Said Mr Bingley nodding at Darcy. "In case anything happens, we do not want you stuck in this storm!"

"You do not need to assist us, I am sure it is a while away yet."

"We are coming." Darcy left no room for argument and was hoping to catch a glimpse of Elizabeth when dropping the three girls home. Jane looked stunned a little by Mr Darcy's sternness leaving no room for argument and nodded slowly. Gathering up their things and slipping into their coats they stepped out into the humid air leaving an annoyed Caroline behind.

* * *

><p>The thunder woke her suddenly from her shallow slumber and Elizabeth shot upright from the day bed. Her eyes took a while to adjust to the dim sitting room and she realised she must have been asleep for a few hours. She could hear the 'pit-a-pat' of raindrops on the tin roof and thought she was still in a dream. Letting her book fall to the floorboards she ran for the front door and stood outside in the rain, arms spread and head back taking in the fresh sensation on her skin. She didn't mind that she was getting wet, all she could think about was the sweet rain for her dehydrated cattle.<p>

The rain became a downpour in no time and she decided she best get out of the rain or at least grab a coat. With a wide smile she ran up the porch steps shouting praises at the top of her lungs. Settling herself in the porch swing she closed her eyes and listened to the rain. The heavy downpour deafened her ears as it landed on the roof and after five continuous minutes she walked to the top of the stairs and observed the puddles already being made. If it kept raining like this it was sure to fill the creeks in no time! Especially the gorge where… She shot inside and grabbed her boots and windbreaker, reefing them on as she stumbled down the steps into the rain. She had completely forgotten about the cattle she had put into the gorge paddock only yesterday. With such a heavy downpour flash flooding was a major risk and a likely scenario! She ran across the mud not caring about her skirt and headed towards the farmhands cottage.

"Carter! Carter!" She screamed as she ran up the porch. Hey youngest farmhand at only 17 flung the door open in alarm and looked bewildered. "Where's carter, John!"

"He and the other farmhands went into town for a drink and a round of poker." She panicked as she realised there was only the two of them. "What's wrong Miss Elizabeth?"

"John I need you to help me move the cattle from the South paddock!"

"Umm right now?" He looked out towards the rain and she felt like shaking him.

"Yes John, now! Or we will lose the cattle in a flash flood. Let us go!" She had never spoken so harshly to a farmhand before but she was panicking. They both saddled up and rode as fast as they could through the heavy rain. She could hear how soaked the ground was already and knew they had little time left. They made it to the gorge and she could already hear the creek below. Opening the gate as wide as possible they rode down into the ravine and rounded the cows towards the gate. The distant rumble of water set them to work frantically as one by one the cows exited through the gate. With the amount of ground they needed to cover it was impossible for Elizabeth to know if all were accounted for, but with dimly lit lanterns they sped down the side of the ravine hoping the cattle had stuck together as a herd.

"I think we got them all Miss, we haven't seen one for this last hundred yards!" Soaking wet, Elizabeth squinted her eyes against the rain searching frantically for any cattle left behind. "Miss Elizabeth we need to leave now!" John shouted over the rain. She nudged her horse to go when she spotted one on the opposite bank.

"John, I am just going to get this one!"

"No! It's too dangerous, we have no time!"

"It won't take a second!"

"Miss Elizabeth, it's only one cow! We need to go!" She kicked her horse ignoring the pleas behind her and circled the cow. It ran towards the opposite bank and she smiled knowing that one cow was just as important as the rest. She went to go down the bank again when the wet creek bed slid out from under her mare. She tried to feel for the saddle horn but couldn't find it in the confusion. She slipped off the wet leather of the saddle and rolled down the bank until she came to a stop, striking her head on a nearby stone. She lifted a shaky hand to feel the warm stickiness near her temple before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

><p>By the time Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley escorted the three girls back to their farm house the rain had set in and the ground had collected water that could no longer soak in. Crowded under black umbrellas they made their way to the porch through the flooded drive towards the dark house.<p>

"I wonder why there are no lanterns lit, I filled the kerosene up this morning, it shouldn't have gone out." Jane cautiously walked to the door that was left wide open and peeked and looked for a glow under the study door at the end of the hall, but that too was pitch black. "Lizzy?" There was no answer. Jane inched forward feeling Mr Bingley's presence behind her. "Elizabeth, are you here?" Again there was no answer.

"Could she be asleep?" Darcy inched forward to peek into the doorway.

"Ha, Lizzy sleeping at this early hour! She is like an owl, will stay up all night engrossed in a novel." Said Lydia with a smirk.

"Well is there anywhere she would be?" Jane shook her head solemnly and went to sit on the porch swing. They all stayed in silence contemplating their next move. Darcy decided they wouldn't leave until they found Elizabeth and he knew that she was safe. He felt unease in his stomach as he looked out over the wet drive through the pouring rain. In the distance he saw a lantern and could hear distant hooves as it approached. Jane shot upright a ghost of a smile as she kept her eyes trained on the light. The rider stopped and dismounted quickly.

"Oh Lizzy! You gave us quite a scare where have you..." Jane cut short when she saw John run towards the stairs, his face panic stricken and wide eyed. "John…" She managed to push out in a hushed whisper.

"Oh miss Jane, it's your sister! We were moving the cattle out of the ravine and she just had to get that last cow… I told her not to… But she is so headstrong… I tried to stop her but she went anyway…" He spoke so fast that Darcy could hardly catch a word but by the pale face of Jane he knew it was bad.

"Slow down! What has happened!" He said in frustration and the boy stopped, took a shaky breath and continued.

"I am so sorry, but… I can't be sure… Her horse came out of the ravine but she didn't." Tears fell from his eyes. "I tried to stop her! I did Miss Jane… I think she may been swept away by now… By the time I noticed she was gone the creek had flooded. I couldn't see, I called and called!"

"Take me there, now." Darcy sped down the stairs and mounted Elizabeth's mare with John trailing shortly behind. He could hear Jane's hysterics behind him as they rode away and he only hoped he could keep his emotions in check, to find her and bring her safely home.

* * *

><p>Disheartened would be an understatement as he watched the creek rush by below. If she had in fact, as John suggested, fallen in the creek bed she would have been washed away for sure. The surge below left little hope and Darcy could feel his heart constrict. He wasn't giving up, that was for sure. Charles had joined them after he saddled another horse and they were combing the embankment slowly in the dark. The cloud cover left no moonshine and the darkness only worked against them.<p>

"Elizabeth!" He called, realising the raw emotion and desperation in his voice. They had been looking for half an hour already and they were all physically and emotionally drained. The rain had cooled the air and being soaked to the bone made Darcy shiver violently. He could only imagine what Elizabeth was feeling if she was lying somewhere on the embankment. They were about to turn back when he saw the line of shrubs by the water. He dismounted Lizzy's mare and carefully walked down towards the shrubs on the edge of the embankment for a closer look. "Elizabeth!" His desperate pleas were again unanswered. He moved further down through the shrubs and again called her name. Hearing a moan he stopped suddenly. It was hard to hear over the surging creek but he swears he could hear… Again the same moan could be heard. His eyes searched the bank but he couldn't see her. "Elizabeth?" He listened again and heard her moan. He ran through the shrubs and went on his hands and knees searching the darkness with his hands until he felt her. He crawled closer and strained his eyes to make out her figure. She shivered and her skin was clammy and cold. "Elizabeth I am going to move you, we need to get out of here."

"Mr Darcy?" She managed to croak and he could feel her flinch underneath his touch as he felt for her face. "I am fine… Please…" She tried to sit up and pull away but he held her firmly. "Please I am fine!"

"You are not fine Miss Bennett." He said softly as he pulled her arm around his neck. "Let's get you home." He pulled her up bridal style and walked back up the bank. He felt her head slump against his chest and he smiled, even in her weakest moments she was still headstrong and independent. He was tempted to kiss her forehead as he walked towards her mare but decided against it. All he could think about was how she lay in his arms and how good it felt; but he knew she was far from danger.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So I know it is not my best and it is a big twist indeed but I haven't got much time to write anymore so... better than nothing? Please leave your reviews! That would be lovely! Thanks for reading<br>**

**Keely :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth came to slowly, her wet skirt making her shiver. The stones beneath her dug into her side and she felt hot liquid run down her cheek. Attempting to roll over her head spun wildly and a dull ache throbbed at her temple.

"Elizabeth!" She heard her name called frantically but the ringing in her ears as well as the water rushing below disguised who was calling. She tried to speak but felt so weary.

"Elizabeth?" letting out a moan, she hoped whoever was near could hear her. The pain in her head began to intensify and she closed her eyes, wishing for herself to go back asleep just to escape.

"Elizabeth!" She felt a hand on her legs then around her waist and finally resting on her cheek. She tried to open her eyes but her head spun wildly. "Elizabeth I am going to move you, we need to get out of here."

"Mr Darcy?" She croaked, embarrassment flooded her. _Why him!_ "I am fine… Please…" She tried to sit up and pull away but he held her firmly. "Please I am fine!"

"You are not fine Miss Bennett." He said softly, his unusually tender voice was calming and she felt him wrap her arm around his neck and lift her from the rocky ground. "Let's get you home." With that they were moving, the pain in her head became unbearable and she slumped against his chest for relief, succumbing to the pain and to him. She leant closer as she shivered, trying to steal the warmth radiating from his body. She felt herself be passed to another man, and again back to Mr Darcy, upon a mount. Uncomfortable did not even begin to describe how she was feeling. Her head spun wildly as Mr Darcy leaned her upright and before she knew it, an intense, nauseating feeling settled in her stomach.

"I need to be sick!" Elizabeth fretted, panicked that she would throw up on Mr Darcy; but he calmly leaned her over the edge of the mount and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt his warm hand sweep her hair to the side as she vomited violently. Once she was done she felt him lean her against him, but she couldn't hold on any more. She let go to the darkness that surrounded her, and was out cold.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy could hear Jane's voice as they stopped in front of the house. Looking down he saw she was stilled slumped against him unconscious and he felt a rush of fear and pain. "Lizzy?! Oh dear god, Lizzy!" Janes tear stricken face came into view with Bingley not far behind.

"Charles, take Elizabeth. We need towels and hot water!" Lydia ran inside to fetch what had been ordered as Jane clutched Elizabeth's cold hands. Soon everyone was inside, and as Darcy walked into the light he saw his blood stained, sodden shirt. He froze, paled faced as he saw it, not realising before that she had been bleeding, and by the look of it quite a lot. His hands began to shake and he all of a sudden felt like he was in another universe, in some dream land. Hearing shrieking from upstairs he snapped out of his trance and bolted for the stairs.

He stopped suddenly at the door and watched the scene in front of him. Jane cradled her sister's hands in hers as she knelt by the bed. A maid poured hot water into a chamber and barked orders to get her out of her wet clothes and stop the bleeding. Bingley left the room and shut the door as Lydia and Jane went to undress her, leaving the two men in the corridor.

"Will she be alright?" Darcy asked numbly. Mr Bingley studied him for a moment before sadly shrugging. He began to pace the corridor, waiting, hoping that Elizabeth would be alright.

"Darcy, calm down. This is not like you, your pacing will do her no good!" Bingley said in agitation as he slumped against the wall. Darcy ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. His friend was right, what had gotten into him! How had he let himself get so tangled up emotionally with somebody he could never be with. He too leant against the wall not wanting to give away any more about his true feelings. But the twisting of his stomach didn't help matters.

A few minutes later both men turned at the sound of the door handle turning. The maid scurried out with wet clothes and bloody cloths. A gentle weeping came from the room. Bingley went to kneel by Jane as Darcy slowly walked to the bed, studying the face of a completely vulnerable Elizabeth Bennet. Her eyes were closed, her pale skin covered in beads of sweat. Lydia held a rag to her head and began to wrap a bandage around to keep it secure. Jane let out another weep before speaking.

"We cannot call upon the doctor! The roads will be flooded and we cannot send someone out in this storm! She is so ill, what is wrong with her? Oh Lizzy!" She again began to cry uncontrollably and Mr Bingley moved closer to comfort her.

"She has lost a lot of blood, her body is in shock." Darcy said quietly.

"What do we do then? How can we help her?" Jane cried feeling helpless. Darcy tried to remember what his family doctor said when his father took an axe to his leg one winter and lost a lot of blood.

"We need to get more fluid into her. We need to try and get her to drink once she has woken. And keep her warm, she could also be suffering from hypothermia." He walked to the end of her bed and pulled off the covers. "I think it is also wise to elevate her legs to help with the blood flow" He gently took her legs and rested a spare pillow beneath her feet, before pulling over the covers. Again a wave of sadness and helplessness ran through him as he watched her lifeless form. He suddenly looked away with glassy eyes, cursing himself for being so emotional.

"I think we better get home Charles." He needed to escape; he headed hastily towards the door.

"We cannot leave! What about the poor girls, we cannot just leave them here in such a state!" Charles glared with disapproval.

"Neither of you will be able to go anywhere! One of the farmhands reported the road is completely under. I believe you are stuck with us for this evening." The housekeeper bustled back into the room with an extra blanket and jug of water. "I shall make up the guest quarters, I am sure you will be comfortable enough", and with that she was once again gone from the room.

"See Darcy, we have to stay. My sister will be able to handle herself." Darcy hastily left the room, wondering if he will get any sleep at all.

Jane sat next to Elizabeth's bed, clutching her cold hands. It has been three hours since Mr Darcy found her and she is still yet to wake from her slumber. Tears ran down Jane's face as she watched her sister, wondering if she will even make it through the night. Praying God will deliver her. She looked over to the corner of the room where Mr Bingley had fallen asleep in a chair, refusing to leave her by herself. A small smile spread across her lips as she remembered how sweet he had been all evening, making sure she was okay. Elizabeth began to toss, rolling her head and scrunching her face up. She began to murmur in words Jane could not comprehend.

"Lizzy, my dearest Lizzy it is all okay. You are safe." Her sister soon calmed without waking and Jane wondered about her vivid nightmare which was not the first of the evening.

"Jane?" A sleepy voice came from across the room as Mr Bingley rubbed weary eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just Lizzy stirring, I am sorry I woke you." He stood up and made his way across the room to rest his hands on her shoulders, rubbing away the tension and stress of the night. She let out a sigh before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Her whole body felt alive as he kneaded her tired muscles. She felt like she wanted to be closer to him and quickly stood up and took a step away. "How about you go have some more sleep in a proper bed." She said quickly trying to hide her discomfort. He looked away sheepishly and scuffed a boot on the floor.

"I am truly sorry Miss Bennet if I have been improper." She studied his face wishing he could continue to rub her shoulders all night but knew it was for the best.

"No it is of no consequence, we are just both in need of sleep." She smiled reassuringly and he nodded before looking thoughtful.

"How about I stay here and keep an eye on Elizabeth and you go get yourself some sleep. You cannot stay up all night!" He took a step closer with a look of concern. "Please have a rest, Jane."

"But I cannot, I need to…"

"Please…" he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and she looked anywhere but at him. "It will be no help to Elizabeth if you get sick from staying up all night. I promise I will wake you if she awakens." He turned her face to look into the eyes, his thumb rubbing circles on her cheekbone before dropping his hand to his side. She nodded shyly before stepping away and kissing her sisters forehead.

"Promise you will wake me?"

"Promise." Stealing one last glance at her sister Jane left the room with butterflies in her stomach from one handsome, Mr Bingley.

Charles Bingley could barely keep his eyes open. It had been an hour since Jane left and although he would much rather Miss Bennet to get some sleep, he just wanted to curl up in a bed of his own. Elizabeth had stayed sound asleep, and from an inspection of her head wound it seemed the bleeding had stopped. The housekeeper had earlier stitched the gash just above her temple to the best of her ability until the doctor could arrive tomorrow; fears of infection were now the biggest worry. He looked down at her and studied her face. None of the girls looked really alike however all possessed a natural beauty unlike the young Ladies in London who would spend hours on hair and make-up to impress the richest of men.

He wondered about his good friend Darcy and how unnerved he had been this evening. Was there a possibility that he too could have fallen for the beauties that is the Bennet sisters? He shook his head, dismissing the thought and remembering how much Darcy disapproved of Elizabeth running the ranch.

Rubbing weary eyes he heard a knock at the door. He looked up to see none other than Darcy, looking as drained as he felt.

"I could not sleep." Darcy walk in slowly taking a deep breath as his eyes fell on Elizabeth's peaceful face, he spotted a large purple bruise beginning to form on her left cheek and frowned. "Has she… uh… has she been awake at all?" Charles shook his head sadly and glanced up at his friend.

"Just after you left, the house keeper stitched up her head. She did not even stir…"

"I will stay here with Miss Bennet. You may go sleep." He regarded him for a moment before nodding and vacating the seat beside the bed. He rested a hand on Darcy's shoulder before nodding and leaving the room.

Mr Darcy slowly walked to the side of the bed, not taking his eyes off the bruise that covered her cheek. He sat down and gently felt her forehead for a temperature, then brushed a stray lock from her cheek before dropping his hand, not wanting to tempt himself. He had been telling himself all night that he could not make any attachment, that he could not marry someone so improper, and that a woman like Caroline would be the best choice for a bride. But the one problem he faced was that no women had ever made him feel like Elizabeth Bennet, and it was driving him crazy. And the more he stayed in her company, the crazier he became about her. He decided that space may be his only option, although in this current moment it did not seem too appealing.

Before he knew it his eyelids were heavy, and he could no longer battle his lack of sleep.

Elizabeth had never felt so rotten. She awoke slowly and gently pried her eyes open to see sun stream through her bedroom window. She winced as she started to notice the throbbing in her head and she reached up to feel her swollen cheek and bandaged head. She felt something else, wriggling her fingers she felt a warm hand around hers and she smiled imagining Jane sitting there. She could hear the steady breathing and slowly turned her head not wanting to wake her. As her eyes focused she realised it was most definitely not her sister! She tore her hand away in fright and up shot Mr Darcy.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted in fright as he saw a very shocked face reflecting his own. "Miss Bennet you are awake, I am sorry I… uh… I must have fallen asleep, your sister she… she needed some sleep. I shall fetch her for you." With that he shot upright and quickly left the room. Elizabeth watched in surprise, had he been holding her hand? Blood rushed to her cheeks as she thought about the feeling of his warm hand surrounding hers. She mentally shook her head at the thought, that insufferable man…

She tried to piece together last night but after the initial fall everything is blank. Slowly she tried to sit up but the room began to spin and her head returned to the pillow.

"Oh Lizzy!" Jane gushed as she ran into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was so worried!" Elizabeth looked up to see Mr Darcy stand in the doorway and quickly averted her eyes. "If it weren't for Mr Darcy I may have lost you forever." Again her eyes met his and she felt her pulse quicken.

"Thank you" she murmured. Although she didn't remember what had happened she decided to wait until Mr Darcy wasn't present before she asked Jane.

"Can I please have some water?" Elizabeth asked and before she knew it Darcy presented a glass to her. She took it noticing the intense gaze he had upon her and shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you". Drinking quickly she only just realising how dry her throat was.

"Mr Darcy, would you be so kind as to send for the doctor?" Jane asked sweetly noticing her sister's discomfort. He nodded once and left the room with one last glance at Elizabeth.

"Jane what happened?" She gave a sad smile.

"John came back without you. He was so scared. He told us… He told us your horse came back without you, and he thought you had fallen into the creek bed." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Lizzy I thought we had lost you!" Elizabeth held her sister's hand tight and smiled to comfort her.

"What then Jane, what about Mr Darcy?"

"He rode down straight away, he searched for quite a while then he found you and brought you back to us. I am not sure what happened during that time. But, when he brought you back you were unconscious." Tears again ran down her cheeks. "You had hit your head and… there was so much blood."

"I am fine now Jane." She tried to reassure her sister and squeezed her hand.

"I hope so…" Smiling Jane stood up. "I will get some more clothes and get Amelia to fetch some water so we can clean you up for the doctor. I will be right back." Jane exited the room shutting the door quietly behind her. As Elizabeth waited for her return all she could think about was Mr Darcy, and what had happened once he found her last night. Because it seemed to her that Mr Darcy did not feel so much hatred as he usually does towards her. But Elizabeth knew two things, one being his change in attitude was most likely due to his pity on her; and the other being, no matter what, she would not change her opinion on how wretched yet intriguing Mr Darcy was.

**AN: All done for another chapter! Just so everyone knows, my chapters can be anywhere between days to months apart. I am truly sorry about this but I have very little time to do this anymore but I don't want to give up on this story just yet! So stay tuned!**

**p.s. sorry if there were heaps of mistakes in this chapter, I was really tired when writing this plus was doing other things during writing this so there is potentially lots of mistakes due to poor concentration… oops! But I am only writing this for fun, so I hope you enjoy but please don't be too harsh :P**

**- Keely**


End file.
